castleseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Oscar Johansson Tribute
This is about the tribute animation to the Castle Series inventor, Oscar Johansson. All of his old animations like: The Stick Father, Wanted, the Grenade Man, Slakt, and his best series Castle. All mixed up, just a random tribute animation. Animated by James Hook who was inspired by Oscar Johansson. All of Oscar's animations on his website, except Oscar Tribute because James Hook created it: http://deletionquality.net/animation Characters included in the Tribute (links lead you to watch the animations) *Boomer, Lloyd, Etrius, Beecher, and the General (from Castle) = Appears in Both Parts *Grenade Man, guy with grenades (The Grenade Man, old animation) = Appears in Both Parts *Mark, the black headed guy with a blue body (Wanted [oscar's very old animation) = Appears in Part 2 *Wanted (series) parts to watch: *Old Wanted 1 *Old Wanted 2 *Old Wanted 3 *Old Wanted 4 *Old Wanted 5 *Wanted 1 to 4 Remake *Wanted 5 Remake *Wanted 6 *Andy, the red stick with a hair style (The Stickfatherother old animation) = Appears in Part 2 *Slakt, unknown stick guy man (Slaktnewish/old animation) = Appears in Part 2) Part 1 Etrius fights the Evils (the same and similar to Castle II) then he later on faints and wakes up beside a mansion fighting the Grenade Man. The Grenade Man and Etrius have a battle with each other until Etrius gets onto the mansion's side. The mansion's side blows up making a hole for Etrius to go through in the room where the rifleman from Slakt encounters him in Part 2. The Grenade Man later appears to encounter Etrius again. Part 2 Etrius is in a room with three riflemen and a purple rifleman. He kills two riflemen with his Sabre, and tries to take Slakt out, but instead kills the other guy. Grenade Man turns up, and Etrius run out of ammo, charging Slakt with his Sabre. A Frag Grenade is thrown and Etrius drops his sabre, having to throw himself under a pillar to retrieve it. He appears in another version of the Second Castle, taking down evils to get to the stairs. Once on the stairs, Etrius kills Mark. Slakt runs Beecher, throwing his clip at Beecher's face, before slamming the rifle into Beecher's head. Grenade Man throws Andy down the stairs, where Etrius cuts through him. Lloyd pulls out his katana, and after a swordfight, Etrius stabs Lloyd through the chest and spins around, taking Lloyd's head. Grenade Man punches Boomer off the stairs, before dropping a grenade down, which explodes in Boomer's face. The three reach the top of the stairs just as the General picks up the book. Part 3 (unfinished) According to the Info section in Part 2 main menu before the animation plays, it says something James Hook stated about Part 2 relating to Part 3: This indicates that there were originally going to be two parts of Oscar Tribute. Part 2 was suppose to include the ending that was suppose to be in Part 2, but James Hook left it unfinished. 1 Oscar Tribute 2 Info section, Dec 4, 2007 (animation release). Retrieved on Feb. 27, 2013. On February 10, 2012, a user person called shahryar444 (proof!) reviewed on Oscar Tribute Part 2 saying: Later after a couple of days surprisingly James Hook answered: 2 Shahryar444 asking of when is Oscar Tribute 3 Coming, February 10, 2012. Retrieved on Feb. 27, 2013. As of now, there's no indications of a part 3 coming, it looks like it really is "unfinished forever." Trivia *Oscar Tribute was originally suppose to be two parts but later on to be a Trilogy (3 parts). Oscar Tribute became one of the most "unfinished online animation series" ONLINE! *Slakt means 'Slaughter' in Swedish/ Norwegian. Slakt could also be the Rifleman from Castle 1, seeing as the Rifleman's body is left in the Castle Dimension, where laws of nature don't apply. In 'Slakt' the animation, Slakt himself is unkillable. References Category:Oscar Johansson